1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll angle estimation device and transport equipment including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a variety of estimation devices for estimating a roll angle of a motorcycle or other vehicle have been proposed. For example, the aim of a headlight can be controlled on the basis of the roll angle estimated by an estimation device, so that the headlight can emit light in an appropriate direction irrespective of the inclination of the vehicle.
A vehicle posture estimation device described in JP 2009-73466 A estimates a roll angle and a pitch angle on the basis of detected values of longitudinal acceleration, lateral acceleration, vertical acceleration, yaw acceleration, and roll angular velocity of the vehicle motion, and also on the basis of an estimated value of longitudinal vehicle body speed and an estimated value of pitch angular velocity.
The conventional estimation device, however, cannot estimate the roll angle of a vehicle with high accuracy. This may cause, for example, the headlight aim to be askew even though the vehicle is not inclined.